


found

by orphan_account



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Gen, Unsympathetic Patton, Unsympathetic Roman, ok, split au lol, warning for unsymp sides!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:21:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 894
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24465616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: After Roman was found in the Imagination, the young Sides have to set out to find the other half. They don't find what they were expecting, though.
Kudos: 12





	found

**Author's Note:**

> hello first chapter B)   
> warnings: very mild unsymp patton, he's not unintentionally mean, remus, janus  
> if youre confused on who's who!  
> purity - morality/patton  
> rationality - logic/logan  
> good - creativity/roman  
> nervousness - anxiety/virgil  
> lie - deciet/janus  
> bad - creativity/remus  
> honor - king creativity

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Lie gushes, looking up at the manor. It's a tall, gothic castle, looming over the group. They - Lie, Nervousness, Purity, Rationality, and Good - are in the Imagination, searching for Good's other half. Good is a new member. Honor left on Thomas' 13th birthday, leaving Good in his place. Good had told them there was another half of him - a bad, evil part. The bad part of Honor. Finally, after searching in the Imagination for hours, they've found where Bad should be hidden.

"Beautiful?" Purity frowns. "It's not beautiful. It's scary. If that's just what his house looks like, what do you think he'll be like?" Purity shudders, shaking his head. Nervousness grips Purity's arm, nodding. "I agree," He mumbles. "I don't want to go in there. Can I wait out here with Purity?" 

Rationality looks over to the pair, a small frown on his face. "It'll be fine. He can't be much different than us, Thomas would be acting much differently if he was. Honor was never as bad as Good said his other half was." Good pouts. "Are you doubting me?! You don't know him! I _was_ him!" He shouts, a bit too loudly. He's still getting used to being himself. 

The bickering stops as Rationality steps forward, along with Good and Lie. "Are you sure you want to stay back?" Good asks, glancing back at Purity and Nervousness. They both nod quickly, gazing up at the castle in fear. When they step into the castle, it's not at all what they were expecting.

It's empty. No terrifying monster waiting for them, no threat to come and hurt Thomas. Their shoes click on the tiles as they walk, echoing around the empty hall. It's unsettling. They wander around - an empty living room, an empty kitchen, two empty bedrooms. The three gaze at each other in uncertainty, climbing the stairs to the observatory. Empty, too, dusty bookshelves lining the walls. Rationality has to restrain himself from exploring. 

"I don't know why he isn't here," Good says angrily. "He should be here. I _know_ he should be here." He scowls, glancing around. He's about to open his mouth to complain more, but Lie shushes him. "Wait. Listen. Do you here that?" 

As silence fills the air, the noise Lie had been referring to becomes more apparent. Sniffling sounds are coming from the corner of a room, growing louder as Rationality approaches the corner. It's crying - quiet, but crying nonetheless. Whoever it is has turned themselves away in the corner, their back to the room, their shoulders shaking as they cry and cry. Rationality's shoe squeaks against the floor and the other person jolts, turning around quickly. "Please, don't hurt me!" He squeaks, eyes wide and frightened, chest rising and falling rapidly. "I- I'll be good! I'll behave!" He says, his eyes shifting around the room nervously. He backs himself more into the corner as Rationality approaches. 

Lie is standing next to Good, leaning in to mutter in his ear. "Who is that?" He asks, to which Good replies: "That's my brother. That's _Bad._ " 

-

Later, everything is going smoothly. Well, as smoothly as it can, when you have a side titled 'Bad' living alongside Good and Purity. Bad refuses to talk to anyone. He sits in the corner and mutters to himself, drawing sporadically on a sketchbook. He keeps his thoughts to himself, even when Purity says something negative about him. No one knows what to do with him. Every time Purity tries to approach him, Bad panics, backing himself into the wall, begging, crying. Good leaves the room when this happens. They can't figure out why. 

Eventually, someone manages to talk to him. Lie. They can only talk in Bad's new bedroom, behind closed doors, and Bad insists on whispering. Lie just goes along with it. The others demand Lie tell them what Bad is saying, but Lie refuses to tell them. "He'd just tell you if he wanted you to know," Lie says, "Besides, why do you care so much? I thought _you_ -" He points at Purity- "Hated him."

"I don't hate him!" Purity protests. "I'm just wary! He is _named_ Bad, you know, and Good told us all about what he does. I don't want him to hurt any of us, especially not Thomas. How can we trust him?"

"How can we trust Good?" Lie spits, narrowing his eyes. "He's as new as Bad. Just 'cause he's named Good doesn't mean he _is_ good." 

Purity gasps. "Lie, don't say that! He's part of Honor, you know that!" 

"Bad's part of Honor too!" 

"That's not the same!"

"Yes, it is, he's-"

" _EnoughI!"_ Rationality interjects, pushing them away from eachother. "You two are bickering too much, and frankly, it's getting annoying. They're part of Thomas, and we can trust Thomas, so we can trust them. There's no need to push eachother away, it's just counterproductive. Think of Thomas, remember?" He looks at both of them, and they both reluctantly nod, muttering apologies. 

Life goes on. Bad gets more comfortable with Lie, eventually managing to join discussions, if only to add on to what Lie says. He's starting to become more part of the group. Even Nervousness starts to engage with him. They've gotten over the hump, and all is back to normal in Thomas' mindscape.

At least, for a couple years. 

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are appreciated :flushed:


End file.
